skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ghastling monster line
The Ghastling, Graver, Lurker, and Ghrost are a species of monsters. These enemies, which appear to resemble sea angels, are palette swaps of each other, with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. All of the variants in this monster line are Green-affiliated. Ghastling A Ghastling (ヌール Nūru) is a red variant with a blue midsection. In-battle, the Ghastling can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * HP Absorb: Damages a single target, while restoring the user's HP equal to the amount of damage done. When defeated, Ghastling yield 4 EXP, 15 Gold, and have a 3% chance of dropping a Sacri Crystal. They are fought in the Mid Ocean. Of the three enemies in the Mid Ocean, the Ghastling is essentially the middle weight enemy, being much less durable than the Marocca and not as fast or hard hitting as the Looper. Category:Green Enemies Graver The Graver (デモンヌール Demon Nūru) is a grey variant with white spots. In-battle, the Graver can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * HP Absorb: Damages a single target, while restoring the user's HP equal to the amount of damage done. * Eternum When defeated, Graver yield 137 EXP, 116 Gold, and have a 1% chance of dropping a Counter Brace. They are fought in the South Ocean. Aika's Delta Shield is invaluable when fighting the Gravers since it protects the party from their deadly Eternum spell. Stat wise, they're pretty much the strongest enemy in the area, though their attack and quick ratings eventually become outclassed by the Elooper. Category:Green Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Lurker The Lurker (ブライヌール Bright Nūru) is a yellow variant. In-battle, the Lurker can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * HP Absorb: Damages a single target, while restoring the user's HP equal to the amount of damage done. * Thunder Storm: The monster unleashes a surge of electricity, damaging the entire party. When defeated, Lurker yield 285 EXP, 193 Gold, and have a 1% chance of dropping an Electrum Box. They are fought in the Frontier Lands, specifically, the airspace around Crescent Isle and Daccat's Island. Lurkers aren't as strong or durable as the other monsters in the Frontier Lands, though they are somewhat fast. The only thing to watch out for is the occasional Thunder Storm. Category:Green Enemies Ghrost The Ghrost (シュリヌール Shuri Nūru) is a white variant. In-battle, the Ghrost can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * HP Absorb: Damages a single target, while restoring the user's HP equal to the amount of damage done. * Noxus When defeated, Ghrost yield 353 EXP, 102 Gold (notably less then its weaker counterparts), and have a 1% chance of dropping an Icyl Seed. They are fought in the airspace outside the Dark Rift and around Yafutoma. Ghrosts are easy to slay, given that they have less HP then their weaker counterparts and are the slowest enemy in the area. They do have the second highest defense rating (behind the Golooper), though it does not compensate enough to make it that much of a threat. Category:Green Enemies Category:Monster lines